


From the Heart (6)

by Cali_se



Series: From the Heart [6]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt and Jesse continue to enjoy their new life, and welcome a guest into their home.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: From the Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155563
Kudos: 11





	From the Heart (6)

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-divergent, set after my Deep series, in which falling in love has transformed Walt and Jesse's lives.  
> Jake is partly based on the character we see in the show, but he's partly written as an OC. None of the events involving him have happened in this universe.

Jesse's cellphone woke Walt with a start. He lay still for a few moments as Jesse lay sleeping beside him. The phone stopped ringing for a minute or two, before beginning again. This time, Walt reached over and nudged Jesse gently. 

"Jesse... Honey."

"Mm?"

"Your phone's ringing."

"Huh?" Jesse turned over and sighed. "What time is it?"

"It's past ten. I guess we needed a lie in!"

Jesse reached across to grab his phone just as it stopped again. "It's Jake."

"Call him back and see what's up. I'll make some coffee." Walt yawned as he put on his glasses. "Thank him for his wake up call while you're at it."

When Walt reappeared with their drinks, Jesse was already half dressed. 

"Oh! I was hoping for a nice, slow start to our day," Walt said.

Jesse paused, one foot in his jeans. "He's in fucking Silver City."

"What?"

"He's in Silver City. Now."

"Oh."

"He hitched a ride with some friend's brother. He has a girlfriend at a college nearby or something... I don't know... I need to go and get him."

"Shall I drive you?"

Jesse took his coffee from Walt and took a swig before handing it back. "No, it's okay. I'll take my car. You stay here. I'll take him for some breakfast somewhere. I'll be hungry by then, even if he's not. Then... I'm not sure. We'll see, I guess."

"Okay. It's not spring break yet, is it?"

"No. Mom was gonna get back to me about him coming over then. I guess he decided to grab the opportunity and make a weekend of it instead." Jesse fussed about at the mirror for a few moments. "God, I look like shit."

"No, you don't." Walt smiled at Jesse's relection in the mirror. "I hope the guy who brought Jake has a safe place to hide when your mom finds out."

"It won't matter about him. I'll get the blame. Don't you know yet, that's the rule?"

"Go on." Walt pressed a kiss against Jesse's lips. "Go find your brother."

Just as Jesse was going out the door, his phone rang. "Y'ello? Mom. Yeah. He has. Yeah, he is. I'm just going now."

He turned and mouthed, _See you later_ , and then closed the door behind him.

Walt looked about him. The cabin suddenly felt a little lonely without Jesse in it. Their haven from the world was a haven because it was inhabited by both of them. Peace and quiet, time to himself was okay. But knowing Jesse was in the garden, or in the bath or sleeping in the bed they shared always seemed to make that peace and quiet better somehow. "You're turning into a teenager-in-love, Walt," he said aloud, and then, with a sigh, he went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

***

Walt was fetching some wood for the fire when he next heard from Jesse. 

"Hey, why d'you sound out of breath?"

"Chopping wood... how's it going?" 

"Take it easy, okay? It's going fine. We're on our way back now."

"Is Jake going to be staying?"

"He's here for the night. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course. How were your parents?"

"Can I take a pass on that?"

"Oh, right! Okay. Well, see you soon."

"Later!"

Walt stored away the newly split logs and then went to freshen up. It was almost one o'clock, so he decided to get some lunch started. It seemed strange that Jesse's brother was going to see his home before his children did. One day soon, it would happen. He just needed to play it cool.

He decided on pizza. It was a safe bet that Jake would like that. He gave a nod towards 'healthy' with a bowl of salad, but added a good helping of dressing. As he was taking the pizza out of the oven, he heard the key in the door. 

"Great timing!" he said.

Jesse came in first, followed by a rather sheepish-looking Jake. 

"Welcome! Lunch is just about ready. I hope you like pizza."

"I do!" Jesse said.

"I know _you_ do. Here Jake, let me take your bag and your jacket. Would you like to wash up before we eat?"

"Okay."

"The bathroom's through there."

Walt took Jesse into an embrace once they were alone. "Okay?"

"Yeah! It's been a while, but we've been fine so far. He hasn't told me a whole lot yet. I'm not sure if he will."

"He's probably feeling a little shy, but that's to be expected." Walt gave Jesse a quick kiss and then went back to slicing up the pizza. "Ah, good, here's our guest," he said as Jake reappeared. "Take a seat, Jake."

"Want some water?" Jesse asked. "Or we've got soda or juice."

"Soda, thanks."

"Alright, then. Here we go." Walt placed the food on the table. "Enjoy."

"Who doesn't love pizza?" Jesse said. "Right, Jake?" 

Jake nodded. "Right!"

"So, are your parents okay?" Walt asked Jake as he sat down. "About you being here?"

"I think so," Jake replied, not meeting Walt's eye. "They spoke to Jesse mostly."

"Jesse?"

"I'm not gonna lie, they were mad. But I calmed them down after, like, an _hour_ , and they agreed he could stay tonight."

"I'm sorry," Jake said, and Walt could detect the start of tears in his tone. 

"Hey." Jesse patted his shoulder. "No worries. We got this, okay?"

Walt's heart clenched with love as he witnessed Jesse's obvious concern for his brother.

"So, what do you have planned for the day?" he asked, keeping his voice deliberately breezy.

"We thought we'd take the boat out later."

"Great."

"Wanna come?"

"No, you guys go ahead. Spend some time together. I'll get something good and tasty ready for us when you get back." 

***

It was after six when the brothers returned. Both looked happy, comfortable, as though they'd shared a secret with one another that no one else knew about. Walt had watched them from the garden as they'd gone across the lake, and felt thrilled for Jesse that he had his brother back in his life. Hope for the future seeped into his heart - the hope that their families would become used to their union. Whatever happened, though, he was marrying Jesse, and if no one else in the world approved, he could bear it so long as he had Jesse in his arms.

It was during their meal that Jake really talked, following a day of shy politeness. He talked about his parents, their expectations of him, how much pressure he was under to succeed. With Walt and Jesse, away from his usual surroundings, he seemed to feel he was allowed to express his fears and worries: the fear that he just wasn't up to the challenge, the worry he would fail. 

It wasn't until they were eating dessert that he asked about their relationship.

"We fell deeply in love," Walt said. "That's all you need to know, Jake. That, and the fact I care for your brother very much, and have his best interests at heart always." Walt reached out and took Jesse's hand. "Whatever your parents have said about him, whatever they said he did, he's left all that behind. And we're making plans."

"We're getting married actually," Jesse said. "And I'd love it if you could be there."

" _We'd_ love it," Walt said.

"Do Mom and Dad know about it?"

"Not yet. You're the first person we've told."

"Really? That's so cool."

Just then, Jake's phone rang. "It's Mom and Dad. I'd better answer it, or they'll send out a search party."

"Don't tell them about the wedding," Jesse said. "I wanna tell them myself."

"Okay... Hello? Hi, Dad. Yeah, I'm fine. I know. I know I should. I'm sorry. I know. Yes, he is...They're both here. Do you wanna talk to them? Oh... okay."

Walt squeezed Jesse's hand.

"Hi, Mom. Yeah, I'm okay. Yeah, I am. Jesse took me out in his boat. It's awesome. I know, I'm sorry. You'd love it here, Mom. It's beautiful."

Jesse smiled as his brother went on to describe his home. Walt caught his eye and winked. 

When Jake hung up, it was with an air of anxiety. 

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"They still think you're bad for me." Jake sighed. "They talk about you when they think I can't hear. It makes me crazy."

"What do they say?"

"They don't think it'll last."

"Me and Walt?"

"I think that's what they mean."

"Well, they're wrong." Jesse got up. "I need a smoke."

"I shouldn't have said anything, should I?" Jake said, as Jesse went outside.

"Your parents are so wrong, Jake. We're totally committed to each other, and Jesse is doing great these days," Walt said. "Your parents will come to realise that in time."

"I didn't see him all that much after he moved out," said Jake. "He used to come to the house now and then, but I never really got to spend time with him. Sometimes he was high. Mom and Dad didn't think I knew, but I did."

"I know." Walt said. "It wasn't easy. But those days are gone."

They'd moved to the living room by the time Jesse came back. He sat down beside them and turned to his brother. "Movie or Playstation?"

"Ooh, tough call." Walt smiled. "I'll go and load up the dishwasher while you decide."

***

"D'you think he'll be okay?"

"Yes. I do."

"I don't mean in the spare room."

"I know."

Jesse sank down on the bed. "I always thought he wanted to do all that stuff. All those extra lessons and music tutors and shit. I thought he liked being smart."

"He's having a hard time living up to your parents’ expectations right now, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jesse lay down beside Walt. "I had an easy time living _down_ to their expectations."

"Cut it out, and c'mere."

Jesse moved closer to Walt and snuggled up in his arms. "Mom was so mad at Jake today," he said.

"But you smoothed things out."

"Eventually. I can't believe they let him come back with me today." 

Walt kissed Jesse's hair. "They're obviously trusting him - and you. It would be a mean thing to do, though, wouldn't it? To keep him away from you. He wouldn't forget that easily - and they don't want him to hate them for it."

Jesse turned in Walt's arms and captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you."

"You know I love you too, so very much."

They kissed again, this time more passionately, holding each other tight. Walt reached beneath Jesse's tee and stroked the warm skin there. After a few moments, Jesse pulled away. "Wait... I'm getting horny."

"Good."

"It wouldn't feel right, doing it with Jake in the house. I... I make noises."

"Mmm, your noises. I love your noises." Walt gave Jesse a quick kiss. "Okay. Turn out the light. Let's get some sleep."

Jesse reached across and then settled back into Walt's embrace. "Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You too, Jesse."

*** 

"Call me as soon as you get home," Jesse said as Jake's bus approached.

Jake nodded. "Okay."

"Promise me."

"You're as bad as Mom! I promise."

"Okay. Well..." Jesse pulled Jake into a hug. "Take care, okay?"

"You too. Bye, Walt. Thanks a lot."

"See you, Jake."

Walt put an arm round Jesse as they watched the bus pull away. 

"I hope they won't be too hard on him," Jesse said. "Oh, by the way, I told him about the money. I know you weren't sure I should, but I did."

"Okay."

"You're not mad?"

"It's your decision, Jesse."

"I've wrapped it up real tight, so he can't just piss it all away now. That's what I woulda done at his age."

"I don't doubt that!"

Jesse caught Walt's eye and returned his smile. "Home?"

"Home."

"I hope Jake'll come to the wedding," Jesse said, as they got into the car.

"Me too." Walt fastened his seatbelt. "Next step, telling my kids, Skyler, and your parents that we've set the date..."

Jesse grimaced. "Fuck. That's a whole other deal. Right?"

"Right," Walt said, as he started the car and pulled away. "But we'll be absolutely fine."

***

Walt found Jesse sitting in the garden that evening, deep in thought. 

"You okay?" he asked, sitting beside him. "Hey, you just took a shower, don't get cold."

"I'm not cold. I was just thinking how great it was to show Jake around here. I felt really proud, y'know?"

"I know."

"All this. Our life. I love it."

"Me too. It's wonderful. And watching you here with Jake made me proud." Walt shivered. "I'm a little cold, Jesse, even if you're not. Are you coming inside?"

"Yeah."

Jesse took the hand Walt offered. 

Walt wiggled an eyebrow at him. "I think we're alone now."

As soon as they reached the house, they pulled each other into a passionate kiss. Hardly breaking contact, they made their way to the bedroom. Clothes came off in record time, as Jesse fell back on to the bed and Walt joined him. 

"Those noises you talked about," he said, dipping down to kiss Jesse's lips. 

"Yeah."

"I'm about to hear them all."

"That a promise?"

"Oh, yes."

Walt kissed his way down Jesse's body, from his neck to his belly, taking his time. He lingered on Jesse's nipples, as he always did, swirling his tongue around each hardening nub and then suckling softly as Jesse moaned and clutched the bedclothes in response. 

"You like that, huh?" Walt said. 

"Yeah..."

"God, I love seeing you like this."

Walt moved lower, trailing kisses and flicks of his tongue along Jesse's pelvis and inner thighs, breathing in the scent of him. 

" _Fuck..._ " Jesse breathed.

"That's it, baby," Walt murmured softly. "Keep telling me I'm doing it right." 

"Please don't stop."

Walt had no intention of stopping. He relished the effects his attention elicited as he urged Jesse to the point of no return. He used everything he'd learned about his lover to give him precisely what he needed as he coaxed him to completion: when to use his mouth, his tongue, his hands, his fingers; when to hold still, when to move. Now and then, they made eye contact and it was Walt who moaned in his throat. Jesse's face was luminous with pleasure and Walt felt dizzy with longing at the sight of him. 

When Jesse came, Walt was rewarded with the best sound of all: Jesse moaning his name. He held him tight until he was spent, then watched him as he floated back down to Earth. 

"God, that was intense," Jesse said as soon as he could speak. He reached for Walt's hand. "I should do the same for you." 

"It's okay," Walt replied. "l wanted it to be all for you tonight. Besides, I get a kick out of watching you have fun."

Jesse yawned. 

"Sleepy?" Walt said.

"Mmm."

"Good sleepy?"

"Fuck, yeah."

They lay in contented silence for a while, until Jesse broke it.

"Walt?"

"Yes?"

"What if no one comes to the wedding?"

"Hey, what's brought this on?"

"Nothing, really. Just thinking."

"Well, let's see..." Walt said. "If no one comes... we'll just get married. How about that? We'll grab a witness off the street if we have to. I'd love to share it with our families, Jesse, but I want to marry you. That's the whole point. The rest is the cherry on top. So, don't worry about it. It's our day and we'll enjoy it whatever happens." He pressed a kiss against Jesse's lips. "Deal?" 

Jesse nodded and pressed back. "Deal."


End file.
